Sonic: Mobius-Two
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: Alternate Universe! (One-Shot) On the streets of New Orleans, Sonic is simply a hustler & a theif to the public, but there's a reason G.U.N. has a bounty on his head...


**Copyright: I do not own the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog **_**franchise, this is a non-profit fan-made story... **_**Sonic the Hedgehog **_**& all character belong to **_**SEGA **_**& **_**Sonic Team  
**_**_**

**EMPIRE CITY, G.U.N. HEADQUARTERS  
NOVEMBER 12, 22:55 PM**

"_Recognized Shadow: Agent B-834, Recognized Rouge: Agent B-833" _a robotic voiced said through the transportation centre, a giant tube-like metal device begun to spin & a blinding light appeared revealing two animal-like figures, a then the light faded, the first one was a hedgehog around 6'4" in height & 225 lbs in weight, he had black fur with red streaks on his upper-shaped quills, arms & legs, he had hedgehog nose, ears & tail, he had red eyes, a peach muzzle, he had a black moderately shaved beard, a black body suit with a grey bullet-proof vest, cargo army trousers grey in colour, black boots & gloves, he also wore a utility belt, multiple knife & gun pouches & finally he had two katana-blades strapped onto his back.

Rouge was a white bat, around 5'7" in height, 131 lbs in weight with large ears, peach muzzle, black nose, turquoise eyes, she also wore makeup on her eyes & mouth, she also had a white tail & purple bat wings, she wore a black, skin-tight body-suit, metal knee & wrist braces arms with lethal weapons, utility belt & two gun pouches.

They were both walking down the hall to the commanders' office, they entered the office to see a tan human with grey hair, one brown eye, one blue eye, 6'6" in height & 215 lbs, he wore a dark green suit, & grey shoes & surrounding the room were soldiers with their guns retracted.

"Ah Shadow, Rouge, sit down so we can begin this conversation, he pulled out a remote & a screen came down, he pressed the "Play" button, the screen showed a camera picture of a blue hedgehog, he looked the same height as Shadow, but he looked a little thinner, he had similar quills, muzzle, eyes, ears & nose, there was no colour on the screen so there was no definable specification on his appearance & the camera only showed his face & the rest of his body was hidden in shadows, underneath his image showed the known biography:

**Subject Information:  
****Name: **Unknown**  
Alias: **Sonic, The Cobalt Ghost**  
Specimen: **MobianAnthropomorphic African Pygmy Erinaceinae: Hedgehog**  
Gender: **Y Chromosome**  
Age: **Unknown (Presumably Mid-Twenties)**  
Height: **6'4"**  
Weight: **225 lbs**  
Eye Colour: **Green**  
Hair/Fur Colour: **Blue**  
Skin Colour: **Peach**  
Nationality: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Marital Status: **Unknown**  
Occupation: **Mercenary, Thief, Spy**  
Affiliation: **Unknown**  
Alignment: **Neutral**  
Date Of Birth: **Unknown**  
Birthplace: **Unknown**  
****Physical Abilities & Techniques:****  
**Burrowing  
Enhanced Bite  
Hibernation  
Needle Projection  
Prey Instinct  
Spherical Form  
Spike Protrusion  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Climbing  
Night Vision  
Enhanced Hearing  
Absolute Velocity**  
**Accelerated Vision  
Accelerated Metabolism  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Intangibility  
Invisible Speed  
Mobile Invulnerability  
Speed Combat  
Subspace Travel  
Time Travel  
Enhanced Athleticism  
Enhanced Agility  
Enhanced Balance  
Enhanced Dexterity  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Flexibility  
Enhanced Jump  
Enhanced Stamina  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Combat  
Enhanced Weapon Proficiency  
Chaos Manipulation  
Time-Space Manipulation  
Wind Manipulation**  
Equipment:  
****Weapons:  
**Utility Belt  
Dual Katana-Blades  
Dual Beretta M9's  
Metal Bo-Staff**  
Weaknesses:  
**None

Shadow was looking curious at the biography in curiosity, his appearance, abilities & weapons were all very similar to his own, but what would G.U.N. want with him?

"Sonic here has been a thorn in our side for years, we don't have much information on him besides his appearance & abilities, we tried to figure out his identity but he's seemingly just appeared from nowhere, he's a hired hand, & a damned good one... We've been trying to see if he could be a reliable recruit but he attacks anyone of our agents who go near him, that's why we want you to take him out" said the Commander, he handed Rouge a folder, "These documents will tell you everything you need to know about the mission, we finally know exactly where he's going to be & at what time, this is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity, good luck, oh & Shadow, we finished designing you're armour, it's waiting for you in your quarters..." finished the Commander, Shadow & Rouge left the room & headed for Shadow's suit...

"So Shadow, what do you think of the mission?" asked Rouge

"It's unique, I've never seen another hedgehog before..." replied Shadow

"Well say what you want, but I won't lie... He's kind of hot..." said Rouge seductively

"Whatever..." replied Shadow

"*Laughs* Your just jealous, anyway what's the plan? You go to a local roof with a sniper rifle, snipe him & I just stand watch & look pretty, because I'm not bad at my part..." asked Rouge

"No... I want to meet him face-to-face..." replied Shadow

"Huh? Why? This isn't exactly your personality, we've killed people before without this "Honour" thing, besides this is a rare opportunity on "Sonic" our target" asked Rouge

"No... This isn't about honour... Did you see the profile? He's a lot like me... I want to get to know the bastard before I kill him... So I can show him nobody's as strong as me..." said Shadow cockily, Rouge just sighed

They arrived at a room, it had plain walls, exactly the same as the metal walls on the rest of the ship, Shadow pulled out a remote from his pocket & part of the metal wall revealed his costume, he quickly suited up & when he walked out in his new suit, he had half-red, half-black mask with eye holes, he wore grey & black padded armour, gloves & boots, his utility belt was updated, more knife & gun pouches, he wore an ammo belt over his shoulder & chest, he retained his blades & guns, & he now had a sniper gun & bow & quiver with arrows strapped to his back as well, finally he wore dog-tags, on one side it said S.H.A.D.O.W. on the other was his codename B.L.A.C.K. D.O.O.M.

Rouge whistled, impressed "Snazzy uniform "Black Doom" very Ninja-esk" Shadow just rolled his eyes, they both made it to the transporter "New Orleans, Lucky Penny Club" said Rouge, the machine transported them away in a flash of light...

**NEW ORLEANS, BOURBON  
NOVEMBER 13, 00:34 AM**

Rouge & Shadow entered the "Lucky Penny" club, they could see poker tables, bars, people drinking, dancing & bright lights, Rouge saw at one of the poker tables was four Mobians, one of them was there target, he looked the same as on his profile, but now they could see the rest of his body, he had a blue tail, a strong physique whilst still looking right an Olympic runner & acrobat, he wore long-grey coat, purple buttoned-up shirt, grey trousers, dark red sneakers, & grey top-hat, next to him was a bo-staff, he had a gun in a pouch connected to his belt, & he had two-katanas' strapped to his back, he also gave a look that could make a man swoon...

"There's our target... Shame we have to kill him, he looks damn handsome... Shadow... Why aren't you wearing your armour?" asked Rouge

"I'm wearing a camouflage, makes me look casual..." said Shadow, he was wearing a grey wife-beater, black-leather jacket & jeans, grey boots & gun in his pouch...

"Alright, I'll go to the bar, I can sneak through the back alley easy from there, so when you start beating the shit out of each-other I can ambush him..." said Rouge

"Wait "Beating the shit out of each-other?" you assume I get in fights with anyone?" replied Shadow

"Do dogs kill cats?" responded Rouge sarcastically, Shadow just grunted & headed to the table, Sonic was using fancy tricks with his cards, he flipped a stream through the air & caught them with his other hand, "Now THAT'S cool" said Rouge in admiration & she headed to the bar, Shadow nodded in agreement, & walked to the table...

"Are you Ogilvie Maurice?" asked Shadow

Sonic stopped his tricks lifting his head slightly, "Do I owe you money?" asked Sonic in a smooth voice, with a New Orleans accent

"No" responded Shadow

Sonic took off his hat & put it to the side "Then Ogilvie Maurice I am..." responded Sonic, he welcomed Shadow to the table & he sat down "Large £100, small £50" said Sonic

"May I deal you in?" asked Sonic

"How much for £17?" asked Shadow

"*Laughs slightly* A bus ride home maybe..." responded Sonic

"So... Can you tell me about you're... Experiences, you look like a former soldier..." said Shadow

Sonic hesitated for a moment, & leaned back, like he was preparing, he put his hand to his side, "& how could you tell that?" asked Sonic

"Because I know who you are "Sonic" & you're "experiences" with the government..." replied Shadow smirking

Sonic looked to Shadows' free hand, he could see a mark on it, it was a dark red spinning vortex-like shape with spikes, (Black Arms Symbol)

"That's a mighty-fine tattoo you got there..." said Sonic, Shadow looked down _"Why would he be interested in the birth-mark Gerald gave all the prototypes with?"_

"A man who wants me dead more than anything had that exact same mark..." said Sonic

"Now wait a second..." said Shadow, but he was interrupted by a gush of air throwing him back to the wall, he looked up & saw Sonic holding a mini-tornado in each hand, he spun them together & threw them towards Shadow, the resulting effect threw Shadow through the brick wall into the back alley...

"Goddamn it..." said Rogue who saw the whole thing, she ran from the bar to the back alley

Sonic quickly ran up the fire escape & jumped from one to the other on each side, then he jumped onto one of the walls & climbed up effortlessly, he then began running across the roof-tops, Shadow was recovering from the blast & Rouge helped him up "What did I tell you Shadow?" said Rouge, she saw Sonic running at super-speed towards them, he jumped off the roof doing a front flip, she shot at Sonic using her guns, but Sonic spun in the air with his katanas, chopping the bullets in half, he retracted his blades & used his bo-staff & channelled his chaos energy into it to accelerate the molecules in the surrounding area & struck the ground, creating a shock-wave that caused Shadow & Rouge flying away, they landed to the ground, Shadow changed into his battle suit & ran at Sonic, firing bullets at Sonic, but used his super-speed to pull out his swords again to deflect them in a nano-second, & kicked Shadow hard enough to form flames round his foot, Shadow put his foot to the ground to stop himself, he charged up a chaos spear & channelled them into swords, they both started clashing swords, spinning & creating shockwaves with each clash, Sonic flipped over Shadow & they clashed swords, the connection of chaos was powerful enough to send Sonic & Shadow flying backwards, Shadow sped forward in anger, they both sped down the streets at rapid speeds, everything looked like it was in slow-motion, there was a police shoot out with some thugs robbing a bank, but to them they could see the bullets piercing the bullets & the blood was in slow-motion flying in the air whilst blue & red streak sped past, from a bird's eye view the blue & red streaks were running around buildings at super-speeds, they ran on the side of a building, Shadow jumped up & grabbed Sonic in a bear-hug but Sonic elbowed him in the stomach & they rapidly punched each-other whilst vibrating their fists to add more power & speed, Sonic spun past & grabbed Shadow by the neck but Shadow head-butted him from the front & they both went flying down to the streets below, they both landed on a building & ran down the building side & onto the street, whilst they were running side-to-side Sonic was mocking him...

"I knew G.U.N. would send another errand boy to kill me, especially since my involvement with their rivals R.I.X.O.N." said Sonic dodging all of Shadow's attacks, he came to a stop in the street whilst everyone ran away, Shadow threw another punch at Sonic whilst dodged again to the side, "Not that you wouldn't have sought me out anyway Mr. "Ultimate Life-Form" mocked Sonic, Shadow got enraged at this & surprised at this, & the worst part was that... He was right, Shadow threw much more punches at him but Sonic was too fast for him, they both ran to an abandoned building, running round destroying everything in their way, they both ran in circles on the top of the building, throwing a punch & dodging & dashing to the side & rinse-repeat, almost like they were teleporting, Sonic grabbed Shadows uniform & threw him through a broken pillar & to the ground, Shadow tried to get up but Sonic ran over & punched Sonic twice in the face, then pulled out a blade & stabbed through Shadow's knee, his fur slowly getting darker & his eyes slowly turning white, Shadow screamed in pain, attracting Rouge to where Shadow was, Shadow punched Sonic away & pulled the sword out of his leg & threw it away, Sonic ran back & grabbed Shadow by the neck & punched him backwards, Shadow tried to punch Sonic, but couldn't catch up to him because of his leg, & he fell over, Sonic punched him in the back after running from the other side, he pulled Sonic up & punched him again & threw him through another pile of bricks, Shadow was flying & to Sonic his speed was inferior & he punched Shadow several times in the stomach, sending him flying back & hitting the side of the roof, his arm dangling over the edge, "Don't worry "Black Doom" with your government's tech they can easily fix you up so if your partner gets you to the med bay fast enough you'll survive... But I want you to tell your boss something before I leave: Come after me again & next time I won't be so merciful..." said Sonic

"I... Won't give up... I... Am the Ultimate Life Form... The ultimate fighting creation... Nothing is stronger than me... Especially not some two-bit thief..." said Shadow slowly getting up, getting cocky...

"Now... You... Will... Die for your insolence..." said Shadow, pulling out his gun & aiming at Sonic's head, but Sonic punched him in his hand & stomped his wrist, "You will deliver my message, & to make sure you do..." Sonic picked up an arrow from his quiver, "I'm going to leave you a visual reminder..." Sonic lifted up the arrow & as his arm struck down, Shadow heard a scream, he felt a ton of pain, & he just saw black...

"_Get him to the medical bay!"_

"_Oh my god..."_

"_The mission was a failure... Failure... Failure..." that's all Shadow could remember..._

**EMPIRE CITY, G.U.N. HEADQUARTERS: MEDICAL BAY  
NOVEMBER 19, 17:45 PM**

Shadow saw a blinding light above him, the light faded & saw he was in a medical bay, only one difference; half of his vision was black...

"Shadow! You're awake!" said Rouge, Shadow saw one of the doctors, the commander & Rouge

"What happened..." asked Shadow

"You blacked out after your fight in New Orleans, your leg was broken, luckily your advanced healing fixed that... But unfortunately you're eye... Was injured to the point where the wounds were permanent, after all, you're healing isn't at the best level..." said Rouge, she removed the bandaged & gave Shadow a mirror, he had an eye-patch over his right-eye...

**G.U.N. HEADQUARTERS: SHADOW'S ROOM  
NOVERMBER 19, 18:35 PM**

Shadow was sitting on his bed twiddling the arrow...

_Sonic... You are the only one to ever defeat me... & for that... I will find you... & when I do... I'm going to put an arrow through your eye..._


End file.
